State legislators throughout this country are making difficult policy decisions about complex issues involving drug abuse and addiction without the scientific expertise to critically evaluate these issues. These legislators typically do not have the background or opportunity to learn the science pertinent to abuse and addiction. Indeed, many are unaware that there is a scientific basis for preventing or treating drug abuse. Scientists have generally not helped the situation. Scientific findings are presented in journals that are not easily accessible or understandable, and scientists are often not able to present their knowledge in ways lay audiences can grasp. As a result, instead of policy debates proceeding from a scientific base, they tend to be political in nature, and much susceptible to special interest influences as well. We believe this situation is correctable. During the past four years the Addiction Studies Program has brought carefully selected drug abuse scientists from basic and applied areas together to present accurate scientific information about abuse and addiction to audiences that now total over 100 journalists from the electronic and print media. In the course of a two-day workshop, lectures are paired with ample interpersonal interaction and detailed discussion of the available scientific information on specific issues of public concern. The journalists have been very receptive to the information. Attendees have produced a book, numerous newspaper and magazine articles, radio and television shows about addiction, and a movie script. Now, in partnership with the Treatment Research Institute and the National Council of State Legislators, we propose to extend and tailor this workshop approach to educate at least 100 state legislators over the next five years. These workshops will match available scientific information to the important policy questions facing legislators and will include an evaluation of the impact of those efforts.